Cross egg new story
by katukasz96
Summary: Amu founds new egg in bed-cross egg and come inlove whit ikuto. amuto story. sorry for bad grammar. please read and reviev my first fanfic rated T


Kaciu:Ok you can call me kaciu this is just my nickname. This is my first fanfic so don't be mad I want to know do you like my story if you like this chapter I will add more.

Yora: Hey Kaciu will I show up in this chapter?

Kaciu: Yes but just in the end so be patient.

Yora: By the way Kaciu doesn't own shugo chara or any of its characters.

**Chapter one  
New Egg, New C****haracter**

Hi I'm Amu Hinamori, I'm a student of Seiyo Elementary. My classmates see me as a cool and stylish girl, but i am actually extremely shy and timid. Part of the reason for this misunderstanding is the trendy punk clothing my mother buys for me as well as the way in which i expresses my shyness and avoid doing new things. However, when I wishes for the courage to be reborn as me "would-be self", three colorful eggs appear the next morning, which later give birth to Amu's three Guardian Characters: Ran, Miki, and Suu later i whill find Dia and Yora. From then on my life changed, I started to be a guardian and not just a guardian but a JOKER guardian. I know it sounds funny but it means I am boss. Actually I'm joker because I have five charas and other guardians got just one. My best friends/guardians Tadase Hotori, Kukai Soma, Nagihiko/Nadeshiko Fujisaki (You know he is a boy) Yaya Yuiki. And enemys: Utau Hoshina and Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Charas:

Dia: Amu Hinamori

Ran: Amu Hinamori

Miki: Amu Hinamori

Suu: Amu Hinamori

Yora: Amu Hinamori  
Eru: Utau Hoshina  
Iru: Utau Hoshina  
Temari: Nagihiko/Nadeshiko Fujisaki

Yoru: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
Daishi: Kukai Soma  
Kesike: Tadase Hotori

Pepe: Yaya Yuiki

Now i will start the story

I was sitting on my bed. It was late and I could not sleep.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I looked to the window and there was Ikuto standing whit his cute blue eyes.

I opened balcony doors and let him in. I didn't see when he was so close, looking straight to my eyes. He started to kiss my neck then, nimble my ear. I blushed five shades of red.

"You are all red. Are you feeling good?" He whispered to my ear and putted his hand on my fore head. "I-i-im f-fine." He was still looking to my eyes.  
I blushed five more shades of red. "You don't look fine. I should sleep whit you this night to make sure." He said whit a smirk like always. I grabbed my pillow and putted it in his hands. I started to push him saying. " If you like so then sleep out!!"

He sited on the beanbag and grabbed my hand. "Then you will sleep whit me." Ikuto whispered to me whit his low dreamy voice and pulled me on his lap. He kissed my lips his tongue begging to enter. I giggled and gave up.

I felt how his tongue was exploring all places in my mouth. I started to purr like a cat. Ikuto braked the kiss and said. " My little kitty likes that." And smirked like always. " I-im not _your kitty_." "Shh you don't want your parents to see this do you?" He kissed my forehead. " N-no and im going to sleep." I jumped of his lap. He grabbed me and tacked me to my bed. I wanted to scream but couldn't I was really sleepy. He putt me down under my covers and lied near me hugging. I started to struggle, but more I struggled harder he holded me.

I finally gave up. "I only want to sleep whit you." I wanted to scream but he started to kiss me. I giggled. Ikuto stopped and said. " You like that don't you." I kicked his leg. Why does he always stop the fun. He looked at me whit his big blue cat eyes and started to stroke my hear. I fell asleep.

Next Morning

All night I was dreaming about Ikuto and Tadase … Wait I was dreaming about Ikuto??  
Ok I don't mind dreaming about Tadase he was my prince but Ikuto that… That perveted strayed cat?

RING RING RING

I opened my eyes taked my alarm clock ant throw it to the wall, but it didn't stop ringing. I was to confused about Ikuto and Tadase and I didn't want to leave my room but I standed up from my bed ant walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth washed my face and changed to my school uniform.

Suu Miki and Ran was still sleeping in they're eggs. I looked at the clock and it showed 6:49 I remembered that I had a meeting whit guardians so I taked my backpack and charas case.

I walked down the stairs, putted my shoes on and walked to school. Tadase was waiting at the gates. He smiled to me and said. "Morning Amu-san." I was confused and I was thinking about Tadase and Ikuto.

Tadase was worried and said. " Amu are you okay?" he waited to hear my answer but I just daydreamed. He stopped in front of me, I almost bumped in to him. I would've bump to him if it wasn't for Ran who screamed to my ear. I jumped, Ran really scared me I was about to shout on her but I seen Tadase in front of me.

" H-hi Ta-Tadase. S-sorry did you said something? " I blushed. "Well I was talking whit you."

He was talking whit –finally- face. I didn't like how he was looking at me so I was happy when Yaya and Kukai come greeting us.

"Morning Amu, Tadase." Whit a smile said Yaya. "Yo Tadase, morning Amu." I was daydreaming again. I remembered how looked Ikuto eyes when he wanted to sleep whit me. I started to blush. Suddenly I heard a yell in my ear, it was Suu. "Stop yelling!" Suu looked sad. "Sorry Suu."

Everyone was here already and was looking at me whit –what's-going-on- faces. I didn't like that so I said " We should start meeting before lesions started." They were glaring at me. Finally everyone agreed so we walked to the guardians greenhouse.

There everyone sited at the table. They were looking at me, finally after few minutes off glaring Tadase started. "Well Amu what are you daydreaming about so much?" I blushed. "Nothing really."

"We know that there some thing that you are thinking about." Now Kukai was telling me.

"It was that strayed cat again wasn't it." Who do he thinks strayed cat is… Wait… I got mad on Tadase and for Ikuto?? I blushed and answered him. "Why would you think so?" My blush faded. "I don't know… Maybe because you said his name while daydreaming and blushed while talking about him." Said Yaya while laughing.

I blushed again. "oops" . And then covered my mouth when I understudied what I did. Kukai opened his mouth to say something. Bell rang and I ran to the school.

At the lesion Daishi flied to me and said. " Tadase wants to see you behind the greenhouse after school."

At Lunch

I sit at one of the trees outside, I wasn't really hungry. I taked some sushi that I had for lunch whit my chop sticks. I looked at it then looked at the sky and closed my eyes. When I finally wanted to eat it, it was gone. I thought 'what the?!'

Then I looked up in the tree and there he was sitting and still chewing Ikuto. He jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and said. " You shouldn't leave your food like that, someone will try to eat it." He smirked and chuckled. " But you know it was good. Have more?" Ikuto didn't wait for an answer and taked my lunch.

When I finally understudied what happened I opened my mouth to say something but he kissed me.

At that time Tadase was whit Kukai walking here to tell me something. And unfortunately Tadase seen what happened. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto what are you doing to hinamori-san!"

Ikuto didn't want to fight this time. "You look cute _Amu_." And he kissed me. Ikuto was leaving when he said. " See you at night Amu. And you kiddy king should be sorry to interrupt us. By the way thanks for the lunch."

Tadase was really mad but I was happy that Ikuto will come this night. "No prob." I could've think a better thing to say.

The school bell rang and Tadase helped me to stand up. "We should hurry." I was confused from what happened. It would be nice to sleep all day but that will never happen.

I was already at my class when I heard a voice in my head. 'You love Ikuto and he loves you, you know that Amu.' ' But I like Tadase. He is nicer whit me and looks like a prince.'

I started to talk to that voice in my head. ' You said it yourself you just like Tadase. You know he likes amulet heart and you are you not amulet heart and you never will be one, but you know Ikuto loves you the way you are.' I was mad now. 'Just shut up I am more confused then ever right now.'

After School Behind The Greenhouse

"So what did you want to tell me Tadase?" I asked him whit my cool and spicy attitude. "W-well I u-um y-you-you s-see I u-um ilikeyou." I didn't get it.

"What did you say? I didn't really get it." I asked him again whit my cool and spicy attitude. "W-well Hinam- Amu I like you." He blushed and tried to kiss me but from the tree already character transformed jumped out Ikuto.

He said " No one can kiss _my_ little _kitty _but me." Did he really said that? I was too confused to watch the fight so I sneaked out to the park.

I sited on one bench and said out loud." I should be my self… I want to be myself… I want to get a sign whit who I should be."

Then I thought that I will go to sleep so I standed up and started to walk home. When I come back there was a note on the door.

'Amu we will be back next Sunday take care of yourself.

P.S. NO BOYS in the house while we are gone. And no more than three friends at the time in the house.  
P.S.S. If some one will sleep over they can use our bed.

Whit love Mom Dad and Ami. "

I taked the note putted it in my room opened balcony because Ikuto had to come today and gone to sleep. Before falling asleep I thought maybe I could forget what happened just for the while.

When I woke up it was still day I just slept for an hour or two. I sited and wanted to go to the bathroom when I feel something near my legs. When I looked at the bed I seen dark black egg whit a cross on it.

I started to scream like when I found Rans Mikis Suues and Dias eggs. Ran Miki and Suu flied to me and asked. "Amu why are you screaming like that? "

I taked a deep breath and said to them. "Look." They were shocked. Then they started to fly around yelling. "We will have another sister."

I wonder what will she look like? I touched the egg. It was warm like other charas eggs I picked it up and putted it between yellow (Dias) and green (Suues) eggs.

I led on my bed and fell asleep again. Then I waked up in the morning. I taked egg case whit five eggs now and backpack. I walked to the bathroom brushed my teeth washed my face and combed my hear. I didn't need to change because I was still whit my school uniform.

I looked at the balcony and seen that the door was closed but unlocked that means Ikuto was here because I leaved door open.

I came down the stairs and maked some breakfast and lunch and gone to school.

At Lunch

I was at the same tree like yesterday. Ikuto jumped from the tree behind me and started to breath in my neck I was thinking about new egg and didn't notice him. Then Ikuto started to kiss my neck I was still daydreaming. He licked my cheek and nothing I was still thinking about the egg.

Then Ikuto finally kissed me and now I wasn't thinking about the egg anymore. Now I blushed and pushed Ikuto away I yelled on him as loud as I could. "You Stupid Perveted Strayed Cat!!" He just kissed me again and said. "You don't have to be so mad my little _kitty_"

I pushed him away again but now I was all red. The school bell rang and I just ran to the class.

After School At Guardians

We were talking what to do about Easter because there was to many x eggs and then suddenly there was so much x eggs that no one could move. All charas where closed to eggs and couldn't move to. And no one could character transform.

Then I shouted out. "Character transform: Amulet cross. Cross box." I looked like punk-goth mix. Four crosses appeared and holded all x eggs in one place while I turned them to normal and they returned where they came from.

But no one was looking at eggs everyone was looking at me.


End file.
